Troubled Waters
by Aurora Curse
Summary: WARNING: Slash. Harry is loving the celebrity lifestyle after the war, but there are troubled waters ahead.
1. Discontent

"Harry! Harry! Can you comment on the recent surge in sales of the Potter sponsored Firebolt?"

Harry smiled politely at the Prophet reporter.

"Well-" "could it be to do with your shameless advertising campaign?" interrupted another reporter.

Harry scowled.

"I suppose you could say that," he said darkly. "Or it could be that Viktor Krum has one"

"Ah yes. The only person to fly better than you. How do you feel about that?"

Harry sighed, "Viktor and I are good friends, as you all know. I deeply respect the man. Now if you don't mind." He turned away from the scrum and entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Alright Harry?" Ron smirked as Harry closed the door with a sigh.

"yeah," Harry grinned.

"You love it, don't you?"

"Only when they don't hound me in the street" Harry laughed.

"Gin's out the back helping George."

"Cheers mate." Harry headed behind the counter and into the store room. Ginny was sorting through a box of Canary Creams. Harry leaned on the door frame, watching her.

"Need a hand?" he asked. Ginny jumped, dropping the box in her hands. She looked round.

"Don't do that!" she stood and walked over to him.

"Aww, why? I love that grumpy face," he drew her into his arms and kissed her forehead. She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"There's a muggle place I want to take you to. It's not far from here," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oooh!" She cooed. "That sounds fun."

Later...

Harry and Ginny were bickering as they left the restaurant. Harry accused Ginny of flirting with the waiter and Ginny was not having any of it.

"I can't believe you can stand there and accuse me of - of flirting!" She yelled at him, storming away from him. He jogged to catch her up.

"You were! and you know it!" he bit back, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"How dare you" she spat at him, freeing her arm from his grip. She stomped away from him down the alley leading to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry decided not to follow her directly. He still had plenty of muggle money in his pocket, and he didn't fancy being caught by reporters in the middle of a row with Ginny.

Harry couldn't understand it. Six months ago he was preparing to ask her to marry him, but those plans were forgotten when she had been very drunk at a party and kissed old flame Dean. Since then they'd done nothing but fight. Arguments started about the smallest things. Last week for example she'd not spoken to him for an entire day after a yelling match that had started because he'd left the toilet seat up.

Instead of entering the Leaky Cauldron he walked further down the street to a muggle bar. heading inside he decided it was a good place to stay for a couple of drinks, anonymous. He went to the bar and ordered a double scotch.

"Hell," he thought. "I've earned it." He found a quiet corner and settled himself in the semi darkness of the alcove. He enjoyed people watching, especially muggles. It grounded him. He felt normal when he was anonymous.

Six drinks later he wasn't quite so anonymous. The karaoke had started and a random stranger had dragged Harry up to the mic with him singing some classic Queen. Harry, his vision a little extra fuzzy and his limbs not under his full control had decided this was a brilliant idea and was bellowing out the song with his fellow drunk. They weren't particularly tuneful but judging by the cheering in the packed bar their enthusiasm was catching. After the song the stranger dragged Harry back to the bar by his arm and ordered shots of something or other. Harry was too drunk to notice that the drink that was put in front of him wasn't scotch. He downed it and nearly choked. His new drinking buddy slapped him on the back several times, laughing.

"Sorry mate!" he yelled in Harry's ear.

"Wasn't expecting that" Harry yelled back.

"I'm Steve" the stranger put out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Harry" he grinned "What was that you just bought?"

"Want another?" Steve laughed heartily and waved at the barman. Two more shots sat in front of them.

"One! Two! Three!" The two men both downed their drink and pulled identical just about managed to hold back a cough. They caught each others eye and burst in to fits of laughter.

"Come on, there's a club down the road." Steve took Harry by the forearm and dragged him out of the bar. Harry drunkenly allowed himself to be lead down the street to a long queue outside a garishly lit nightclub. Steve took him straight past the queue to the bouncer on the door. He muttered a few words to the man and he waved them through, winking at Harry as he past. Had Harry been less alcohol impaired he might have questioned what that wink meant, but as it was, he was quite happy to be dragged into a club by a not altogether unattractive man who kept buying him drinks.

The nightclub was packed to the rafters, hundreds of bodies pulsing to the beat of the music, almost as one entity. Harry wobbled over to the bar with his new found friend. Steve put a brightly coloured cocktail in his hands grinning.

Harry was tempted to ask what was in it, but his alcohol addled brain couldn't keep up. Steve lead him up a set of stairs and into a quieter lounge room. Scattered around the room were a number of sofas, each one housing a least one couple, many in a state of undress. Harry off handedly noticed that virtually all of the couples were same sex, but again, the alcohol in his brain stopping him from really registering what this meant. Steve carried on through the room to a sectioned off area at the back. He gestured for Harry to sit down. Harry half fell, half sat on the sofa behind him, somehow preserving his drink. Steve grinned at him and sat down. A little too close as far as Harry was concerned. He noticed how Steve's arm was up on the back of the sofa behind him, felt heat rolling off him, he started to sober up very quickly. He placed his drink carefully on the low table to his left, shifting ever so slightly away from the man next to him. Steve was watching him closely. Harry turned to say something and Steve kissed him deeply on the lips before Harry could open his mouth. Steve's hands gripped Harry's wrists and pulled him closer. As Harry started to pull away from him Steve lightly nipped his bottom lip. That little bite sent a shiver running down Harry's spine and he forgot it was a man he was kissing and returned the kiss in earnest. Steve half laughed and slipped a hand up Harry's thigh. The touch sent a jolt through Harry and he gasped a little.

Kissing Ginny never felt like this he thought as Steve pulled Harry into his lap. Strong hands ran up Harry's back, pulling his body closer to the stranger. It struck Harry as odd that he was straddling the lap of a perfect stranger, but as the hands of that stranger ran boldly down his back to cup his bottom, he forgot all about that thought. It was only when those same hands cupped his rapidly hardening cock that Harry snapped out of his reverie. He lept up from Steve's lap and started to leave. Steve stood up and gripped his arm.

"What's wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned, although that may have something to do with the loss of his company for the night.

"I just need to leave. I'm sorry." Harry ran a hand through his hair and freed his arm. He left hurriedly, and apparated back to Grimmauld Place as soon he was out of sight of the club in an alleyway. He sat at the kitchen table, head in hands. He flicked his wand at the pot on the stove. Soon he had a mug of strong black coffee sitting in front of him. He lifted his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. The first gulp did the last of the sobering up. He shook his head to clear it and dragged himself up the stairs. He dropped his clothes in a heap and fell into bed. He was unconscious before his head hit the pillow.

"Harry? Harry!"

Opening his eyes blearily, Harry groaned. The sunlight pouring in his window causing him to screw up his eyes in pain. His head was throbbing painfully. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed as Ginny knocked lightly on his open door.

"What time is it?" he asked her groggily.

"About noon. What happened to you last night Harry?" she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to read his expression on his weary, unshaven face.

"I went to a bar, had a few too many. That's all." Harry said defensively. "Ok, no need to bite my head off. Here drink this." She muttered a charm and a bottle of hangover potion flew over to her hand from the bathroom. She handed it to him and he took a large gulp. He handed her the vial, wiping his mouth and looking sheepish.

After a shower and some breakfast, Harry felt much more human. Ginny planted a kiss on his head and sat down opposite him.

"Talk to me." It wasn't a question, Harry realised. It was a command. He unwilling obeyed her.

"Look, sorry I accused you of flirting with that waiter, and I'm sorry I didn't follow you when you stormed off. To be honest with you, I'm glad I didn't. Meeting reporters in Diagon Alley when we were mid-row wouldn't have looked so good."

"What?" Ginny snarled at him. "All you care about is your fucking good press! You- you." She gave up. She was standing, her chair pushed so violently back that it had fallen over. She was red faced and her fists were clenched.

"Gin. Please-" he reached out across the table and she snatched her hand away.

"Don't. You. Dare." She glared at him. "Never mind comforting the woman you've just wrongly accused of flirting, just as long as your press is good." Something snapped in Harry. He stood up sharply.

"You know it's important!" He yelled at her.

"I thought _I_ was important!" He looked at her, speechless. She glared at him for a full minute before storming out of the house , slamming the door hard behind her. Harry sank back in to his chair. He clenched his fist and slammed it heavily on the table.

"Fuck!"

Later that night, Harry found himself in the Leaky Cauldron with Ron, Hermione and a couple of others. Ginny was conspicuously absent. Firewhiskey in hand Ron was regailing them - again - with how he'd saved Hermionie from drowning when they were on honeymoon.

"Only after I saved you from the teeny tiny spider that was in our room!" Hermionie laughed and the others joined in. Ron's ears flushed red. This made Hermionie laugh even harder, the slight alcohol flush in her cheeks darkening.


	2. Reconcilliation

**Author's Notes: Just so you all know, and may have guessed this is my first ever fanfic. I've always loved Harry/Draco fic so I thought I'd write my own. Apologies if this, or the last chapter have any errors etc as they were unbetaed. Hopefully I'll get someone (who isn't my sister, because her spelling is worse than mine) to beta it soon. Also, I apologise that this is a little short. I just want to get Draco in it now. Soon my lovelies, I promise.**  
**Pleeeeease review, any comments on my first fic will be sooooo lovely. Virtual cake for all of you. Love ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/places etc. It's a shame, I'd quite like to own Draco.**

**Warnings: Filthy language. Constantly. Please no kids =/**

Later that night in the Cauldron:

"Harry?" Ron drew his attention away from Neville and Hermionie arm wreslting acroos the table. Herminoie was doing remarkably well

"What's up Ron?"

"What's Gin so upset about at the moment? She broke a lot of glass when she slammed a lot of doors at the Burrow the other night."

"Ah," Harry ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "We had a falling out. I'm afraid I overstepped the mark a little bit when we went to that restaurant. Then, of course, I said completely the wrong thing when she came back to check up on me."

"Harry, mate. You guys are doing nothing but rowing aren't you?" Ron looked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, we are Ron. It's getting ridiculous. The smallest thing and one of us will fly off the handle. Ever since that fucking party." Harry growled, slamming his glass down on the table a little harder than neccessary. The others all looked round at him. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly at them.

Harry tried not to brood as his friends got louder and drunker around him. He knocked back drink after drink, not realising how drunk he was until he tried to stand up.

He weaved over to the stairs up to the Floo point, knowing he was drunk enough to splinch if he Apparated home.  
He bumped into a familiar figure as he started up the stairs.

"What the fuck do y-you think you-re doing?" Harry slurred at the man.

"Sorry mate, I'm just heading home."

"Y-you!" Harry bellowed, jabbing a finger at the man. "You snogged my f-fucking girlfriend! You fucking cunt!"

"Harry, calm down." Ron had appeared at Harry's shoulder. His prescence made Dean even more nervous.

"No, I will not calm down." Harry could feel the rage bubbling up in his chest. He could feel his vision clearing as the rage burned through the alcohol in his system.

"Look mate, I'm just trying to go home." Dean put his hands up defensively, starting to back away from Harry. The two men had the attention of the entire pub. Something in Harry snapped and her punched Dean square in the face, breaking his nose. Dean fell to the floor, blood gushing from his nose.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Mate." Harry spat out, punctuating each with a viscious kick in the ribs. The entire pub was silent.

Harry kicked Dean in the stomach for good measure and stormed up the stairs to the Floo point.

* * *

"_The Savior Loses It!_" declared the headline in the Prophet the next morning above a perfect photo of Harry kicking Dean particularly hard. Harry sighed, clearing away his breakfast things with a flick of his wand. He'd decided not to go to work. He'd get a bollocking from Kingsley, but at least he'd avoid the press, for now at least. He threw the paper into the fire. he was halfway out of the kitchen door when the fire flared up.

"Harrry? I know you're there."

"Come through Gin."

He carried on the the sitting room and Ginny followed seconds later. She immediately enveloped him in a hug that he did not return. Looking a little dejected she satdown. in his favourite chair. She always did that, and it had always annoyed him. He'd just never said anything about it.

"Harry, what did you do?"

"I assume you saw the paper this morning?" Harry said flippantly. Ginny sighed.

"Yes, I saw the paper. Why did you punch Dean in the face?"

"He was there, I was drunk. You fucking kissed him"

"How dare you!" Ginny jumped up from the chair. "that is ancient history, you're never going to let it go are you?"

"No, I'm not Ginny! You- You cheated on me!"

"Oh and you're _perfect_ aren't you Golden Boy!" There were toe to toe, bellowing at each other.

"Of course not! But at least I haven't cheated on you!"

"Yeah? So what about the other night?"

"I told you - "

"Then what about the glow stick and the drinks promotion and a man's tie for fuck's sake! I cleared them all from your kitchen the morning after."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. he turned and sat back in the chair he'd recently vacated.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well I went tothat muggle bar. There was this guy. He kept buying me drinks. I was completely smashed. I didn't realise until later. I swear it I was just so drunk Gin. He took me too this gay club. And-"

"Carry on," Ginny said calmly.

"And, well.. He lead to me this lounge, and he kissed me" Harry paused, taking a deep breath. "As in... really kissed me."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Harry's head snapped up and he watched her face carefully. He'd expected anger, or shouting, or crying. Or all of the above. He was pretty sure she would have hexed him to within an inch of his life. He was wary of the expression of pure _curiosity_ on her face.

"Well?"

"Well... I don't-" he paused, thinking back to that night, what he could remember of it. Out of the blurred images one thing stuck with him. He had very much enjoyed it. And that thought scared him.

"Well.. Yes."

It was Ginny's turn to be wide-eyed with shock. She was completely speechless.

Harry ran his hand through his hair again, and put his head on his hands. They were silent for several minutes until Harry though he could hear crying. He looked up and was suprised to see that Ginny was laughing!

"Wha-" he couldn't even finish the word before she cracked completely. He sat in his chair, bewildered until her laughter died down. Wiping a tear from her eye, she gathered her thoughts.

"Now you've been honest with me, it's my turn." She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "I don't love you anymore Harry. I haven't for a while. But I've never known how to tell you."

Harry was speechless. As he stared silently at her, he could feel an impercetible weight lifting from his shoulders. He couldn't believe that Ginny was sitting across from him voicing the thoughts he'd had for months.

"Gin. I -" he stopped, still unsure what to say.

"I know Harry." She stood and smiled. She walked across the room to him and put a hand tenderly on his face. She kissed his forehead.

"So..." He stood, dragging her gaze upwards.

"We can still be friends. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're gay," she assured him, seeing the look on his face.

With that, she turned on her heel and left the room. Harry heard the fire flare as he sank into the chair.

_Gay_

The word rang around Harry's head.

What would his friends say? Would he even tell them? What would the press have to say about it?

Over and over, Harry asked himself the same questions. Kreacher's absent muttering, the fireplace and the gloomy house held no answers.

* * *

Harry drove himself slightly mental over the next couple of days. He paced the house, unable to decide what he should do. What he wanted to do...

Three days after his confrontation with Ginny, Harry decided it was time to visit the Burrow. He floo called ahead, and Molly was delighted to see him. Harry asked if the whole family could be present. He had an announcement to make.

As the majority of the Weasley family gathered for dinner, they were puzzled at what Harry's announcement could be.

Molly, obviously had assumed that he'd asked Ginny to marry him, judging by how much happier she'd been in the last couple of days. As a result, she made sure that they sat together at the other end of the table. This was intimidatating to Harry and he started to wonder if this was a good idea. Ginny put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he stood, gaining the rapt attention of the entire table.

He coughed nervously.

"I think what I'm about to say will suprise, well, all of you. I don't know if Ginny has told you-" he paused noticing Molly ready to jump out of her seat. He realised what this sounded like and his mind went blank. He silently told Ginny that, if he wasn't gay he would have kissed her when she came to his aid.

"Harry and I aren't together anymore," she said bluntly. Molly visbly slumped in her chair. A number of different expressions were pasted across the faces of the people Harry loved. He was suprised to noticed that none of them, even Ron's, disgusted, as he'd so expected. Then he realised they hadn't heard the whole story.

"I'm gay," Harry blurted out. There were several moments of silence. Harry took the opportunity to sit down.

Hermionie suddenly leapt up and threw her arms around Harry.

"Oh Harry! We've known, longer than you have I should imagine."

"You have?" Harry looked up at her as she released him from her grasp.

"Think about it mate, all through school, loads of girls threw themselves at you and you just weren't interested. To be honest, I'm suprised it's taken you so long to figure it out." Ron half laughed.

Harry smiled at his best friends, wishing they'd told him, rather than let him carry on thinking he was straight. He looked at Molly and Arthur nervously.

Arthur reached across the table and shook his hand.

"I'm proud of you Harry. That was a brave thing you did just now."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Harry! How many times-" Arthur scolded.

"As long as you're both happy?" Molly said quietly.

"We stopped loving each other some time ago Mum," Ginny reassured her.

After their initial reaction was over, the family got over the issues and they spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. Harry was relieved they'd taken the news so well. However, he wasn't so sure what the rest of the world would say.

* * *

**I know there's been no Draco yet, but trust me, it'll be worth the wait. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Pleeeeease?**

**xxx**


	3. Reminiscence

**Chapter 3 - Reminiscence**

_A/N: Please review? I'm tempted to dump this project... Bad case of writers block. At least for what comes after this chapter. This one is much longer than the last two and, at last, Draco is here!_

_WARNING: alcohol, language, sexual deviance (probably. Well, at least, implied). _

_Dedicated to my sister for convincing me to at least finish this chapter._

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy should have considered himself lucky.

He may have lost his family, his reputation, and a large proportion of his fortune, but he had a comfortable flat in on the nicer parts of Muggle London.

He tried to avoid the wizarding world as much as possible, but in the four years since the War his charity work for the Ministry now earned him more smiles and congratulations, than his past earned him abuse. He had helped fund raising, at first anonymously, for the opening of a specialist care unit at St Mungos. His information about the last known addresses of former Death Eaters and their sympathisers had led to the arrest and subsequent imprisonment of eight people.

Draco's reasonable lifestyle was funded by his nightclub. He had purchased it after its previous Muggle owners had gone bankrupt. The extra money from the cut price purchase meant that Draco could afford to refurbish and relaunch the club as an upmarket, highly exclusive gay nightclub. It was immediately popular, with Muggles and Wizards alike. In fact, some of Draco's most valuable patrons were prominent figures in the wizarding world. Not that he would ever divulge their names to the press. _Twisted Sisters_ practically ran itself, its popularity fuelled by word of mouth and managed by a squib named Steve. It meant that Draco could continue his charity work unhindered.

Draco should have been content, if not happy that his life had taken such a good turn. But being a Malfoy, it just wasn't good enough.

Draco was lonely. In the last four years he'd had countless men in his bed, but he was never happy withthem. Many nights ended with a quick, unsatisfying fuck and he would leave them without a word.

There was one, Draco knew. One who would satisfy him.

Harry James Potter.

He'd heard about his antics of course. His face was regularly on the front page of the Prophet, and usually in several of the pages after for countless other pieces of good work, and more often than not in the gossip columns. There was always talk of him around the Ministry, but Draco had not seen the Golden Boy since he'd spoken at Draco's behalf , saving him from a long term in Azkaban.

Obsession born from years of watching him as a boy, stemming from Potter's initial rejection of his friendship, had led Draco to this conclusion.

Draco had never liked any of the girls that his father thrust upon him. He found these daughters of pureblood families haughty and fake. The fluttered their eyelashes and flitted around him like so many moths. It took Draco many years to figure out why these perfectly acceptable young women were so unbearable.

He'd never told his parents he was gay. Only Pansy and Blaise had known then.

Now of course, it was too late. His father couldn't take the strain of constant abuse and had killed himself within a year of the War. Draco was almost glad. The cowardly man had never been much of a father to him.

His mother was a different story.

She hadn't spoken a single word since she'd found Lucius hanging from the rafters in one of the stables at Malfoy Manor. The last sound that left her lips was the scream that had brought Draco running. Draco shuddered slightly whenever he remembered the sound. Narcissa had screamed for what had felt like hours. Draco had had to manhandle her away from the stable, tears in his own eye, as she'd screamed and screamed. After the screaming, the silence began. Narcissa had spent the following two years in St Mungo's. Once the Healers had admitted defeat, unable to help her, Draco had requested she be returned to the Manor.

Andromeda and Teddy also lived with her, again at the blonde's request. Andromeda was surprised initially, but was happy to return to her sister's life.

Draco visited often. He'd had his muggle flat connected to the Floo network, and had placed strong wards to prevent access by any unwanted guests.

Stepping gracefully out of the fireplace, he smiled as Teddy's infectious giggling echoed through the hall. He'd become fond of the little boy these past years. He never grew bored of watching the child's hair change with his mood, and the way his kaleidoscope eyes lit up when he saw Draco.

"Draco! We weren't expecting you this evening." Andromeda beamed as he entered the drawing room. Teddy was absorbed in the jigsaw laid out in front of the fire. His hair was chestnut brown as he concentrated on the pieces. It went bright turquoise as he saw Draco. He ran to the blonde and hugged his legs.

"Drakey!" he shrieked, delighted to see his uncle.

Draco bent and scooped him up off the floor, laughing.

"Sorry Andy, I couldn't resist little Teddy here," he smiled and bopped the boy lightly on the nose with a slender forefinger.

"Have you eaten my dear?" Andromeda asked as Draco sat down on the floor with Teddy, who returned to his jigsaw without leaving Draco's lap.

"I have thank you. Where is Mother?"

"In the library. She was reading something of your father's when I last checked on her."

"How is she this week?" Draco dragged his eyes from Teddy to look at his aunt. Concern had clouded her eyes.

"The same I'm afraid," she sighed. "I don't know whether to remove all traces of Lucius, or encourage her to remember him. Neither appears to have any effect on her state of mind. There is no change in her."

Draco sighed. Nothing seemed to have any effect on his long suffering Mother. Even Teddy's presence only achieved a slight lifting of her lips. These small smiles never reached her eyes.

The Slytherine spent another few minutes with the excitable boy then left for the library.

Narcissa had a large black tome open on the table before her. Draco suspected the pages had not been turned since his Mother had opened it. She was staring blankly at the rapidly darkening window, but Draco could tell she was not really seeing it.

"Mother?" Draco gently roused her. She turned to face him, but her empty expression did not change. Draco kissed her cheek in greeting and asked after her health. She half shrugged and turned back to her book, or window, Draco wasn't sure. The Malfoy patriarch nearly burst into tears at his Mother's silence. He left the library quickly, unable to bear the lingering, heavy quiet any longer. He stopped back at the drawing room to take his leave. Andromeda was not surprised.

When Draco climbed out of the fireplace in his flat he grimace. The kitchen was a mess from his half-hearted attempt at dinner, and the living room was still covered in books and crumpled pieces of parchment from his ongoing research into his mother's condition. He was highly tempted to get himself a house elf, but he didn't know if he could cope with another being in his empty flat. Even one that he didn't consider worthy of that. He sighed. _Monday_, he thought to himself, _after the weekend rush_.

He climbed into the shower. The hot, pounding water soothing the tension in his shoulders and washing the Floo grime from his skin. He hated that: the residue from the Floo. It was a necessary evil. As he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, darkened severely by the water, he caught himself thinking of Potter again. Remembering.

Again.

He sighed to himself as one of his favourite memories surfaced. It was during their returning year, after the war, when the NEWT students had been allowed to return to try again. There weren't many of them that returned. The 23 students had shared a set of dormitories, no longer split by their houses. Draco remembered the tension, at the start at least. It had been almost overwhelming. But after one particular night, involving a bottle of muggle vodka and some alcohol induced honesty, a truce had been declared. They got on well after that. One day Harry had asked Draco if he wanted to go flying, seeing as the Quidditch pitch was free for the day. Draco had jumped at the chance, not that he let Harry see that.

"Gods, you must be bored Golden Boy," Draco had sneered

"I am as it happens. But if you're too... _busy_, then I'll find someone else." Draco hadn't liked the tone in Harry's voice. It sounded like a challenge.

"All right Potter, you're on. You, me, and a snitch. What's the forfeit?"

"Why would we need a forfeit?"

"Gotta make it a bit more.._ interesting_ Potter." Challenge returned.

"Alright, forfeit is, loser has to do exactly what the other wants for the rest of the day. Deal?"

"Done."

They'd spent almost 3 hours in the air that morning. Draco's stomach had been rumbling before they'd finished. Harry had won, of course, but Draco had shouted cheat. No matter that the reason he'd lost is that he'd been completely distracted by Harry's body so _close_ to his own. Harry laughed him off and they headed to the showers. Draco had known about his sexuality then, of course, he'd been following Harry around like a spaniel for the last six months. He was surprised the brunette hadn't noticed yet. He was pleased at the prospect of being so close to a naked Harry, but was careful to hide his growing excitement. The showers had been broken by some troublesome third years the night before, and only one of the infernal things was working. Both boys were loathe to return to the castle straight from the pitch so Harry suggested they might as well share, to save waiting around. Draco's stomach had back flipped at the thought of sharing a shower with Harry. He fought hard the keep his rapidly building arousal at bay as Harry had stripped off in front of him, oblivious to the other boy's discomfort. Draco had kept an image of Snape naked in his head to keep his erection at bay, but had almost lost it when Harry's arm had brushed his abdomen. Mercifully Harry was quick in the shower and left Draco to finish up.

If only Harry had understood the implications of that. Draco smiled to himself, coming back to the present with a sigh. His cock stood to attention against his abdomen, aching slightly, as it always did when Draco thought of Harry. His hand curled tightly around his erection and he started to pump, slowly at first, imagining Harry's strong hands around him instead, remembering that perfect tanned skin, marred by the scars of the war. He remembered Harry in all his golden glory in that shower and it was not long before Draco was shuddering and moaning Harry's name as he emptied himself under the shower's pounding heat.

* * *

_So there we go my lovelies. First bit of real smuttiness. More to come. Probably __

_Really struggling with this, so I'm not sure when my next update will be. I do have a shiny new Mac to play with though, so I may write as an excuse to spend excess amounts of time on it ^_^_

_Virtual gold stars if you review. Don't even care if you flame. It'll give me something to laugh at ^_^_

_-Aurora  
_


End file.
